


I don´t need much as long as I have you

by DramaQueenXoxo



Category: Glee
Genre: Bathtubs, F/F, Fluff, Football, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQueenXoxo/pseuds/DramaQueenXoxo
Summary: Santana is the new Quarterbck of the Titans. After her first match Santana and Brittney take a bath togehter and enjoy their time together.





	I don´t need much as long as I have you

„I don’t need much as long as I have you”

It was the first match for Santana as the new Quarterback of the McKinley Titans. She played like she never did anything else. The members of the Team, the Titans played against didn’t like the fact that a girl was much better than them. So they pushed her to the ground and talked her, but every time she just stood up and showed them what it means to be a Titan.  
As the only girl in the Team she has to prove herself as a Titan. She hoped coach Beiste would tell the guys to leave her alone, but Santana was treated like every other new player. But she still had one advantage and she loved it. She is dating the head cheerleader Brittany S. Pierce. Who was standing at the side-lines and cheered for her with the Cheerios, for the whole time.  
After they both had showered and got dressed they went to Brittany’s. Brittany noticed already on the way to her car, that Santana didn’t walk as fast and graceful like usual. But she didn’t point it out because she knew, that Santana didn’t want to show her weakness in front of the Team.  
As they walk to Brittany’s door Brittany notices how Santana whines at every step she makes and how she is slightly swaying. Brittany reacts immediately and lays her arm around Santana’s hip. Santana smiles gratefully and lays her head on Brittany’s shoulder. In the hallway Brittany pulls Santana away from the staircase and they walk to the elevator.  
In the elevator Santana leans against Brittany, who is leaning against the elevator wall and puts her arms around Santana. “Soon we’ll be there,” whispers Brittany into Santana’s ear and pecks her cheek.  
Brittany loves these moments, when Santana lets her walls down and shows what’s inside of her. When she shows how soft and vulnerable she really is. Brittany loves these moments because she is the only one who sees them.  
The elevator beeps and the doors slide open. Together they walk to Brittany’s apartment door and Brittany lets them in. Slowly she leads Santana to the couch and lets her lie down. “Where are you going?”, Santana asks as Brittany stands up und walks to the kitchen. “I just pick up something from the kitchen. It won’t take long, San.”, explains Brittany and leaves the living room. She returns with water bottle and some painkillers. “What about them?”, Santana asks and points to the pills. “These are painkillers and you’ll take them so your head stops hurting and you won’t feel like crap anymore.”, Brittany explains again like it was obvious. Santana just stares at Brittany “How do you know that my head hurts like a b*tch and I feel like crap?”, Santana asks confused. “Well”, Brittany starts smiling while she sits down next to Santana and shoves the pills into Santana’s, so she has to take them. After Santana swallowed the pills Brittany continues: “There are three reasons why: First, I notice when my girl doesn’t feel well. Second, I saw how you held your head in the car. Third, I saw how the guy from the other Team hit you head to head. I wanted to run onto the field, when you fell to the ground, but coach Sylvester and Quinn stopped me. And then you just stood up like if nothing happened, but I knew you weren’t feeling good” Santana smiles happily at Brittany and pecks her lips.  
Slowly Brittany stands up again. “Lie down a bit, I come back soon.”, she says as she goes to the bathroom. In the bathroom she fills the bathtub and lights some candles. Then she undresses herself and puts on her robe. She steps into the living room, when Santana sees her she sighs exhausted: “I’m so sorry babe, but I’m so exhausted. If we have Sex now I’m going to die.” With a smirk on her face Brittany just says: “Who talks about Sex? You know, I was turned on, when I saw you in your football shirt and then in the shower, but know I have a surprise for you and I think you will like it.”  
Santana raises an eyebrow questioningly, but follows Brittany into the bathroom. The bathroom is bathed in dim light form the candles. When she feels the warmth on her skin, smells the vanilla aroma of the candles and hears the water in the tub mixed with quiet music, Santana gives Brittany a tight hug. For a moment they just stand there and enjoy the presence of each other. When the first song is over Brittany pulls slowly at Santana’s hairband so her hair falls loose around her shoulders. After Santana did the same with Brittany’s hair, Brittany helps her to undress her piece by piece.  
She kisses every blue spot she sees, while undressing Santana. After Santana is undressed she loosens the knot from Brittany’s robe.  
They both slide into the tub, first Brittany and then Santana, who sits between Brittany’s legs and leans her head against Brittany’s chest. For a few minutes they just lie there. Santana’s eyes are closed and Brittany plays with their hands or slides her fingers up and down her girlfriend’s body. Not in an erotic way, but lovingly and caring. Every now and then Santana sighs or whines quiet, when Brittany touches one of her more sensitive blue spots. Every time Brittany apologises with a kiss to Santana’s temple.  
Suddenly Santana opens her eyes and sits up. With a scared look on her face she turns to Brittany and asks quiet: “Where are your parents?” Brittany’s parents accept and support them, but Santana has great respect of Mr. Pierce and can imagine that he will not be happy to see them in the tub together. “Don’t worry”, Brittany whispers, she pulls Santana back to her chest and starts playing with her hair, “My father surprised my mother with a trip to New York for their anniversary. They aren’t coming home for the next five days.” “And they left you alone?”, asks Santana surprised and turns around again to see Brittany’s face. “I’m not alone, San. I have you, right?”, Brittany says that with a puppy look on her face. “Of course, Britt. I would never leave you alone. I…I love you.”, Santana whispers and faces Brittany with a timid look. It was the first time that she said these three words. She thought of them and in her thoughts she said them to Brittany every now and then. But she never said them out loud bevor. She still looks at Brittany and tries to understand what the look on her face means.  
After a short time, Brittany grins and kisses Santana for a long time. After they parted again Brittany whispers:” I would never leave you either. I love you love you so much.” She couldn’t finish the sentence bevor Santana crushed their lips together. Their kiss ended just because they had to breathe and after they breathed for a few seconds, they giggled happily. “We could do this more often.”, proposes Brittany and smiles satisfied. “What? The kissing, being naked, taking a bath together, loving each other or being happy? I would definitely do everything.”, Santana says only half joking. Brittany hits her light on her arm. “Can’t you be serious just one time? That’s terrible. But you are right with one thing: I would definitely do everything too. I don’t need much, as long as I have you.”, Brittany makes it clear that she really means it. She kisses Santana, bevor she leans back again and closes her eyes. Santana pecks her mouth softly, bevor she also leans against Brittney again, closes her eyes and just enjoys the moment with her love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic and my first post. I hope you could understand, what i wrote, because I´m not a native speaker. Leave a comment or like or both;-).


End file.
